Grim
by Basil Leaves
Summary: Snape strode into the office and found himself annoyed by Sybil Trelawney yet again...And what's Dumbledore's role behind this? A Halloween special jointly presented by basil leaves and iamawitch.


**A/N: This is a Halloween special jointly presented by basil leaves and iamawitch, inspired by a Halloween greeting from Basil Leaves on MSN. Hope You'll enjoy!**

**Grim**

Bang.

"Infernal dunderheads…" Snape cursed as he strode into the office, his signature black cape billowing as usual, sending a wave of rotten egg smell across the room. The staff wrinkled their noses in distaste.

"Alas, Severus, what happened to you?" the headmaster exclaimed, as he hastily covered his crooked nose with his sleeve. As it was the Halloween's eve, Dumbledore dressed in a black rope with pumpkin patterns, much to his colleagues' amusement.

"My apologies for being late, sir. There was… an accident in the dungeons." he replied stiffly, jaws clenched. "That was no doubt a prank of the Weasley twins," he added inwardly. He would just have to deduct a hundred points from every single dunderhead who believed in the rumour - even the dumbest first year could tell that foul smell did not indicate that a troll is in the area.

"Enough grumbling, my dear boy. Have a seat." Dumbledore reached for a lemon drop and gestured towards the only vacant seat in the room - the one next to Sybil Trelawney. "Do you want a drink?" he added, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

Snape accepted. With his embarrassing appearance, he was secretly glad that the mug Dumbledore handed him was plain black, unlike the eccentric purple one he gave Sprout. He approached the seat, willing himself to ignore the winks and smiles from Trelawney.

"Hello Severus, I just knew we will meet today!"

"That is hardly an achievement, seeing that all teaching members must be present at this staff meeting." At the corner of his eyes, he could see McGonagall's lips curved up almost inconspicuously.

Feeling thirsty, he took a sip. As the mug blocked his sight, Dumbledore's discreet wand flick went unnoticed. All he could hear was the sniggering from the staff.

When his beady black eyes scanned the room, the professors immediately feinted coughs to hide their smiles and their interests were suddenly drawn to all the little silvery devices that Dumbledore possessed.

All of a sudden, Trelawney had a sharp intake of breath and whispered hysterically, "Your teacup... there...there was a grim in your tea leaves my dear... "

Snape sighed. It seemed that she would never let him have a moment of peace, until, perhaps, that he was rested in his grave, he thought irritably.

"This is a cup of coffee, Sybil. Since when do we add tea leaves to coffee?" he retorted.

She blinked rapidly, as if she was on the verge of tears, and said, "But look, Severus…"

"I strongly suggest you go check your eyesight. It is high time you change your glasses. Eyes as large as flies aren't trendy anymore," he smirked as he saw Trelawney blushing deep red. "I am not a Third Year. And I believe Mr. Potter has already fallen as your victim. Honestly Sybil, don't you think this joke is a bit too old?" Trelawney seemed to sink lower into the chair with his every passing word.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Calm down, both of you. Sybil, I understand that you can interpret colors and perhaps...shapes, as well?"

"Of course, Dumbledore. I'm a Seer after all." Trelawney straightened up and sent a dignified look to Snape's direction.

Dumbledore nodded understandably and turned to Snape. "Now, Severus, would you mind turning your cup around?"

Curious, he did as told. Popping into his eyes was a dog. It had a huge innocent grin plastered to its face, but to Snape, it seemed like it was teasing him. Infuriated, he looked up to demand an explanation, only to find himself facing a Dumbledore wearing an identical expression on the dog.

"Ah, Severus my boy, I think you were far too busy planning on giving detentions to the Weasley twins that you failed to notice my… 'silly wand waving', as you might have put it." Dumbledore said slyly, popping yet another lemon drop into his mouth.

Snape scowled. "That interfering old brat must have gone hyper because of all the sweets he has consumed. His brain must have been saturated with sugar," he added to himself. He slammed the offending cup down the table and raised his wand, trying to wipe out that irritating smile on a certain creature that was now sitting smugly on his teacup - Snoopy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the fic. Hope you guys have a snoop---*cough* I mean, SPOOKY Halloween night! Reviews and constructive critisms are much appreciated!  
Iamawitch says she had loads of fun when she was putting her silly ideas into the fic. She would also like to thank basil leaves for tolerating iamawitch's dry humor  
Basil Leaves says she had a wonderful time writing this fic. She also enjoyed many good laughs at iamawitch's (not) dry humour.****  
**


End file.
